It is known that, for an automatic plastic film wrapping machine, particularly suitable for suitcases, a gripper for plastic film grasping was designed to have two plates sliding into guides fastened to a support. Gripper opening and closing are operated by the plate sliding into guides whose longitudinal axes converge into the closing point of the gripper. The plate is operated through levers connected to the guide plates by means of pin pairs perpendicularly fastened to them. This kind of gripper has the disadvantage of a very narrow field of operation where the film grasping is allowed through the convergence of the mobile elements in the fixed guides. This means that, if the gripper/film relative position is out of a designed position, the grasping can fail and put the machine out of order, thus compromising its automatic functioning conception.